


The Light to My Darkness

by thekaicascade



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Married Sex, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sex In A Cave, Short One Shot, True Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaicascade/pseuds/thekaicascade
Summary: Basically just smut with little to no plot here :) Enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	The Light to My Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this short piece of work please comment! It lets me know that you want more. This is my first time writing a One Shot so I am incredibly nervous as I post this! lol  
> *I do not own these characters or franchise*

The small suctions from Ben’s helmet echoed in the large master suite as he removed it.

“Rey,” Ben’s lower lip quivered as he said her name.

Rey looked to him, searching deep into his dark eyes, and eyeing his full lips.

“Tell me what you want… Say it.”

Rey was in complete shock at the situation before her.

They were mid-battle. The force was flowing through both of them with a new intensity she had only seen between men and women on Jakku. She had tried to figure out what it was that men and women had that seemed to spark when they pressed their lips together or tug each other down a dark alley.

Ben had read her mind like it was his own. He gave her a mischievous look.  
The Millennium Falcon shook, preparing to take off, while Rey and Ben were standing on the very top of the ship. Rey looked to Ben, not remembering how to do anything anymore.

“Hold onto me, I’ll get us off of this thing,” he motioned for her waist and Rey nodded.

He swung her around to carry her in his arms and Rey’s eyes grew wide at the realization.

She happened to be pressed up against his groin until he managed to lift her higher up. She looked to the ground, seeing it get farther away, she panicked.

“Just look at me, not the ground.”

Rey snapped her head up to stare into his deep, beautiful eyes. He used the force to balance himself as he jumped off of the massive ship. They landed, softly, to Rey’s surprise. He kept holding Rey as she wiggled against him.

“Thanks, but you can put me down now,” her nervous energy still radiating off of her from the jump.

“I don’t think I want to, Rey.”

Ben’s glance suggested otherwise, and Rey instantly understood. He started to run off to a small cave they spotted earlier when they were still fighting one another.

“No seriously? A _cave_?”

Ben smirked and put her down in the dark expanse.

“Follow me,” Ben instructed as Rey looked behind her.

Rey found it nearly impossible to see, so she grabbed for Ben’s hand. She felt a spike in their bond when she took it into her hand. He was craving to touch her, just as she was craving him. This instant touch provided Rey with everything that was passing through Ben’s mind at the speed of light.

The warmth of her sun-kissed skin. Her eyes beaming with admiration and her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. The way her hands would feel around his…

“Ben??” Rey almost shrieked.

Ben cracked a smile and his dimples were intense. It was then that she realized they had been staring at each other instead of walking to this unknown destination. He suddenly turned, remembering where he was taking her. At the end of this short walk further back into the cave, there was a door. It appeared to be locked as Ben pushed against it with his weight. Rey rolled her eyes and willed it to open with the force.

Ben gave a quizzical look and smirked. He held out his hand to her like he had in Snoke’s throne room. Rey’s fingertips grazed Ben’s as he went directly for her waist, picking her up to carry her in his arms.

“Oh!” she gasped and wrapped her small arms around his massive neck. Her mind instantly went to how large all of him must be.

“Guess you’ll find out soon enough,” Ben muttered, knowing well that she heard him loud and clear.

Ben sat her down on a bed, small but plenty big enough for the two of them. He lavished her cold neck with his hot tongue, pressing and sucking until she bucked up, bumping his nose.

“I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine,” he began to strip Rey of her garments and shoes. He kissed the tops of her feet and went back to tracing his tongue along her body. Rey remained very quiet. He knew that he wanted to see just how loud she could get.

He licked at her inner thighs, making Rey move her middle towards his mouth. He grinned.

“You want it that bad, Mrs. Solo?”

Rey immediately reacted to his reference and gasped when he pressed his tongue flat against her burning core. She was soaked and writhing with desire for her husband.

He circled her clit, making sure he was in the right spot. Rey didn’t even have to speak; her mind was completely open to him. He knew exactly what she needed.

He slipped a finger into her, stretching her out. After thrusting into her, he slipped in another finger.  
“Your little cunt is so tight, all for me.”

Rey knew how much he got off when being possessive.

“Fuck me and make me all yours, Ben.”

She looked up into his seductive eyes and left her mouth gaping. She felt her first orgasm rip through her entire body in a matter of seconds.

“Oh, I think I-”

Ben put his finger to her gaping mouth, “Shh, I know. You’ll come at least two more times for me.”

Rey moaned softly at his dirty mouth as it sucked on her clit.

“That’s it, moan for me.”

“Please, Ben. Fuck me. Now.”

Ben lifted his head and saw her panting for breath as he lifted himself over her open body. Pressing his dick to her opening, he paused.  
He watched as his tip entered her; she was entirely too tight. He pushed very, achingly slowly. Rey grimaced, barring her teeth.

“I’ll stop.”

“No, please just. I want you. All of the way in.”

Ben couldn’t resist her. She was lovely in all ways and continued to shock him. He slowly moved further inside of her until he felt the crevices of her inner thighs. They were now skin to skin. Flesh to flesh. Just how a married couple would be joined to consummate.

The hardest part for Ben now was to keep from coming as he looked into her eyes as he thrust into her. He kept a slow pace until Rey became impatient.

“Please move faster.”

He did as she said and moved. They were both moaning and screaming for one another. Rey was no longer quiet, and she honestly didn’t wish to be as long as she was with Ben.  
He found her thoughts, smirking and feeling overly possessive as she took his index finger into her mouth. She found her sweet release after sucking hard on his finger and Ben lost it. He was doing so well, preventing himself from coming too soon, he can’t come now.

“Rey, I’m going to come,” he explained as he kept thrusting, the loud slapping of skin filling the room.

“Just come inside of me.”

With that, he filled her to the core, not wishing to pull out of her. He collapsed onto her thin core, sliding to the side after realizing that he could potentially crush her.

“I love you, Ben.”

“And I love you, Rey.”


End file.
